


Halloween can be a Killer

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial Killer themed Halloween dinner.</p>
<p>A small one shot cuase it wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween can be a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime season 2 after's Will's release. Needless to say I have taken a lot of liberties with he time line of events. It's a bit of crack that I had in my head from the dark weird sense of humor I have. I couldn't see how to make this longer then a dabble, so here is a blurb.

Will holds the Halloween dinner invitation in his hand and a whiskey in the other. The invitation is printed on black linen paper with silver ink.It’s just like Lecter to hold a “come as your favorite serial killer” themed party.The profiler sighs sinking back into his armchair eyes focusing on the fire in the fireplace. Will wonders if telling Hannibal his theme is gouache would be rude? He laughs taking a sip, yes, definitely a one way ticket to being on the menu not consuming it. The profiler  decides he need to bring something special for the event. Will rubs his finger across his chin a smile creeps across his face as merriment sets in the creases around blue eyes. He has the perfect host gift in mind.

The night of the party the house is decorated in tasteful Halloween decor of blacks, oranges with gold and silver accents. Hannibal decides to come as H.H.Holmes. The serial killer, also called the devil, he wears a suit and bowler hat from the 1800’s. The psychiatrist has been chatting with guests while keeping an eye on the door. Will Graham has not made his appearance yet. He ponders, if Will has decided to decline the invitation  after all. Twenty minutes before the cocktail hour is suppose to end, Hannibal’s final guest arrives. The psychiatrist turns around as he hears whispers and tittering of laughter move through the crowd like a ripple of water. Will Graham has his curls tamed slicked back with gel. The profiler is wearing a burgundy windowpane patterned suit. He has a white shirt with paisley tie and matching pocket square. Hannibal is delighted at his choice in killers.

Will smiles as the walks up to Hannibal.”Good evening, Dr Lecter or is it Dr Holmes?”

“Dr Holmes for this evening.”

Jack looks at Will with a confused expression. “Who are you suppose to be?”

“Well Jack, I am the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will rocks forward a little. Hannibal detects the smell of whiskey. Apparently Will has be indulging in his own cocktails before his arrival.

Jack shakes his head then hisses, “I thought this was all laid to rest. Your suspicions.” he raises his eyebrows.

Will laughs,” They aren’t suspicions to me besides we all know what a narcissist the Ripper is...I bet he would be flattered I chose him.” he looks at Hannibal lifting up his drink taking a couple. he psychiatrist looks with pure pleasure at his mongoose. He knows Hannibal so well.

“I think Will need some food. Good thing dinner is ready.” their host turns around clapping his hands to gain the guest’s attention. He directs them to the dining room.He lags behind hoping to have a moment to speak with the profiler when screams are heard.He and Jack push through the crowd while Will follows behind.

There laying on the dinner room table is a dead man dressed in a metal suit with animal claws and fangs. It’s his ex patient Randall Tier. Hannibal cocks an eyebrow, he was waiting to see if Will would saying anything about his gift. A chance to explore his dark side in the comfort of his home. He turns looking directly at Will.

“So Dr Lecter is this considered tar tar or sushi?” he asks cocking his head with a sly smile. There are murmurs of disapproval from the guests that have overheard the comment. Jack looks like angry storm that will break at any moment. Hannibal looks pleased as punch even if his dinner is ruined.

  
As the psychiatrist walks by, Will whispers “ We are even Steven now. Besides it was my turn to provide the meat.” He winks at Hannibal before sipping out with the other guests.


End file.
